Growing Up and Letting Go
by Maat's Feather
Summary: There was never a question that Mokuba was the most important person in Seto's life and vice versa. It had alway been just the two of them. So how will Seto adjust to the changes brought on by the simple act of Mokuba growing up? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh

Growing Up and Letting Go

It was evening, and everyone at the Kaiba mansion was winding down after yet another long weekday – almost everyone anyway. Never one to be just sitting around, Seto was busy in his home office organizing files when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." He looked up to see a tall young man walk into the room.

"Hey Big Brother!" Seto smiled inwardly at those words. The term of endearment had stuck throughout the years and despite Mokuba's growth spurts. He was now as tall as Seto. "If you have a minute, there is something I want to talk to you about." Seto nodded and motioned for the younger Kaiba to take a seat. Mokuba pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards while Seto sat straight backed in his desk chair. They may be brothers, but in some ways, they were nothing alike.

"There's something that I want to talk to you about as well." Seto picked up his day planner and began leafing through it. "This Friday, I have arranged for us to go to the California office for the weekend. There are some preliminary details that need to be hammered out before the new ground breaking can begin. We…"

"This Friday?" interrupted Mokuba. Seto looked at him a little surprised. Mokuba never interrupted. He was the polite one in the family.

"Yes. This Friday. As I was saying…"

"But it's Wednesday night now. Isn't that kind of short notice?" Seto gave his brother a curious look and leaned forward on his desk.

"Is there a problem, Mokuba?" He couldn't figure out what was going on with him.

"Well, that kind of brings me to what I wanted to discuss with you," Mokuba began. He looked down to break away from Seto's intense gaze. While he was probably the only person who could handle his older brother, that didn't mean that he didn't feel a little intimidated from time to time. Mokuba scratched the back of his head nervously. It wasn't that he was trying to shirk his work duties. He certainly felt guilty when he thought about it that way, but……

He could tell Seto was waiting for him to finish. "It's….uh…just that I…have a date." It wasn't articulate, but at least he got it out. Mokuba looked back up at his big brother. He didn't know why he felt a little embarrassed talking to Seto about having a date, but he did. Maybe it was because Seto wasn't just a brother; he was a father figure as well. Then again, maybe it was because he wasn't all together sure if Seto would understand.

Seto raised an eyebrow and leaned back slowly in his chair. This was unexpected news to him. However, should it have been? He knew Mokuba was growing up, and yet he stillthought of him as the same eager ten-year-old with big eyes and shaggy black hair. Seto studied his younger brother. His hair was still pretty shaggy, but not nearly as long as it once was. At nineteen, Mokuba had grown into a fine young man, bright and sensible, and excelling in a great many things that he himself excelled at. Seto, therefore, was beyond proud of his brother.

Looking at Mokuba now, he understood it was unreasonable to assume that he would be like him in other ways as well. Seto didn't think about it much, but figured Mokuba would follow in his footsteps and lead a solitary life. Who had time for social nonsense when there was so much work to be done? Yes, it was true. To the dismay of a great many fan girls, Seto had made it abundantly clear that he intended to remain a confirmed bachelor. Mokuba, on the other hand, had obviously chosen a different path. Seto never realized that he might one day have to take into consideration his younger brother's social life. Apparently, the time had come for him to do so. Seto mulled over those thoughts for a minute. Mokuba was undeniably a hard worker, he never asked for time off, and this trip was last minute….

Mokuba was watching him expectantly for his response. "Don't worry about it. Okay? Only one of us needs to go. You can stay here," Seto declared. Mokuba's face broke into a wide grin.

"Wow! Really? You're sure? Because I could always…" Seto nodded and shook his head accordingly. "Thanks!"

Seto thought back to the not so distant past when Mokuba had wanted nothing more than to be by his side. He didn't allow his face to show it, but the thought that he might be replaced in his brother's life hit him hard. Seto seemed to remember a challenge from Anzu Mazaki who, years ago, asked him what he had left at the end of the day. In his heart he knew that he had Mokuba's affection. Now it appeared he would have to share that affection and perhaps even play second fiddle to this girl sometime down the road. What did that leave him with? Seto couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy. For the longest time, Mokuba's world revolved around him, and now that was no longer the case. This was a big change, though probably more so for him than for Mokuba.

Then Seto's mind switched gears. All of his selfish concerns were immediately overridden when his paternalistic side kicked in. He realized that he knew nothing of this girl. Seto recalled that in the past Mokuba hung out with some girls, but it seemed to be nothing more. However, Mokuba's relationship with this one appeared more serious, and Seto didn't even know her name!

Upon hearing he didn't have to go to California, Mokuba had gleefully jumped out of his chair and was heading to the door. His departure, however, was not to be. Seto's next question stopped him in his tracks.

"So who is she?" His expression read something to the effect of 'You are not going anywhere just yet, Buster.'

"Who is she?" repeated Mokuba. He was surprised, but nonetheless very pleased that Seto was taking an interest in this subject. Seto tented his fingers.

"You could always start with her name," he suggested. Mokuba sat back down and began his description.

"Well, her name is Sayuri. She's great. I think you'd really lik…well, um." _Let's not get too carried away just yet, _thought Mokuba. "Anyway, we met on campus about a month ago – literally ran into each other!" Seto nodded for his brother to continue. Feeling encouraged, Mokuba did. "She's really smart, pre-med, thinks she wants to go into pediatrics, and does all this volunteer work. Her voice – beautiful. Can she sing! Oh, and she has a great sense of humor. It's really dry. And…" Seto waved a hand to stop Mokuba's gushing. That was a lot of information to process. He was relieved, though, that his brother hadn't, on the off chance, fallen for some flake.

"You really like her?" The light pink that rose to Mokuba's cheeks and his shy grin were enough of a 'yes' for Seto. "I just have one more question. Is she a duelist?" Mokuba's face fell slightly.

"Uuuhhh….no."

"Really. Hmmph. Does she even play chess?"

"Yes?" responded Mokuba warily. He wasn't sure where these questions were going.

"Good. At least she has _that _going for her." He smirked. " We will set up a time for her to come over and play a game of chess. If she can beat me, I will allow the two of you to continue to see each other."

Mokuba's jaw dropped and eyes opened wide in horror at the thought. "Seto!" he gasped. He tried reading his brother's expression, but it was characteristically and annoyingly stoic. He couldn't be serious could he?

Seto let Mokuba squirm a little longer before he chuckled. He couldn't help himself. Wasn't it the prerogative of an older brother to tease the younger one? He gave not one of his classic smirks, but a small, very rare, genuine, happy smile. Mokuba relaxed immediately when he saw the smile and threw his arms around his older brother. Seto, who had never been much one for hugs, patted him on the back.

"Alright, alright. Go call her, er Sayuri, and tell her that your date is still on."

"Thanks Big Brother! I owe you one." Seto followed Mokuba to the door and looked on as he walked down the hall and joyfully grabbed the hands of a passing maid. Mokuba waltzed with her for a brief moment and spun her around before continuing on to his room. The poor maid was left stunned and not a little dizzy. Watching his brother, Seto was struck by how fast time had passed.

He ducked back into his office and returned to his files. Seto saw that his day planner was still lying open on his desk and closed it. He was looking forward to his upcoming trip to California less than he had been originally. Even though they were all work, such trips did not seem tedious when Mokuba was around.

Seto was no longer concerned about losing his place in his brother's heart. After all they had been through together, he knew the bond they shared was very strong; however, he wasn't fool enough to believe that things would remain just the way they had always been. Mokuba's priorities would naturally change as he continued to grow up. Seto wouldn't stand in the way of anything or anybody that would bring his brother happiness. He was just going to have to get used to having someone else in their lives. Not only that. He would probably need to be _nice_ to her too. One day Mokuba may even gain some…in-laws. Seto shuddered at the thought. _Potential wife, yeah I guess, but I'm not going to make promises about being nice to any in-laws. _Seto shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. _One step at a time; one step at a time_

Seto laughed softly to himself. "Don't grow up too quickly Little Brother – for my sake at least."


End file.
